Untitled
by obsessedsasusakufan
Summary: Rated for slight swearing? I'm not completely sure. NaruHina. A maybe kinda sort of sequel to 'Naruto Truth or Dare'... "If it wasn't any of my business then I wouldn't have had to hunt you down with Tsunade-sama. Also she IS my SISTER! This effects me in sooo many ways! Therefore, this. Is. My. Business." she finished with sickly sweet smile on her lips. [CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED]


**I have decided to write a sequel to 'Naruto Truth or Dare' I have absolutely no idea where I want this story to go. I'm just racking my brain for ideas I've had for a while that i have already put into stories but only in my head... Hope you like it! ^^**

**Hoping to have a snow daaaayyy!**

_**Disclaimer: What would the owner of Naruto be doing on fanfiction?**_

* * *

~~~Hinata's P.O.V.~~~

The girls and I have been in my living room, having a girls night out is just what we needed. Sadly Temari couldn't come because of some official business with her brother, Gaara, the Kazekage. So right now it was just Tenten, Ino, Sakura and I either sitting on the floor or the couch.

~~~End of Hinata's P.O.V.~~~

* * *

~~~Naruto's P.O.V.~~~

_Finally! _I finally convinced the guys to hangout even if it's just a couple hours. Thankfully we're eating at my favorite place EVER! Ichiraku! I also found out that, well, I can't make fun of Sasuke saying he_ IS _gay and making him mad and angry, But truthfully I can't.

I also can't make fun of Neji or Sai even though they've had girlfriends for a while now... there was no real fun in that. They always stayed calm and weren't bothered by it 'cause they knew it wasn't true. They also have the fact that I have kissed a boy a.k.a Sasuke, _**EW**_. I think they're all waiting for me to finish eating my ramen that I've been chewing for, um well... however long I've been eating it.

**"OW"** I just got punched in the arm! _MEAN_!

"Hurry up Dobe, we've been waiting for you" I don't even have to look to find out who said that.

"I was gonna finish but you just _HAD_to punch my frigging **ARM**!" I yelled toward him slightly spitting out the noodles that were hanging from out of my mouth.

He smirked.

_HE _frigging _SMIRKED_.

Why was he smirking?

"no one punched you Naruto-kun, a kid grabbed your arm..." Ayame muttered not looking at any of us while speaking. she was slightly laughing or was the word giggling - whatever that does not matter right now, what matters is that a little kid just hurt me without actually trying to hurt me!

I turned around as someone had cleared their throat, I was surprised by what happened next... really surprised.

Someone punched me. _PUNCHED ME!_

I looked at my attacker after taking my time to recover, they ha- wait, oh crap! What in the world have I done to deserve this, Tsunade along with Hanabi - Hinata's younger sister - was standing there, luckily Tsunade was not the one who punched me.

They both looked pissed. Really pissed.

_"How could you do that to hinata-chan!"_ Hanabi shrieked.

~~~End of Naruto's P.O.V.~~~

* * *

Naruto was shocked at what Hanabi had just shrieked/told him.

"What did I do **_nooowww_**" Naruto whined childishly.

"It's what you _DIDN'T_do!" Hanabi yelled crossing her arms under her chest. Neji glared at him as he was an overprotective cousin.

"I'm guessing the idiot over here doesn't have a clue as to what you are talking about. It also might be a good a idea if Tsunade-sama wasn't here, she isn't helping the small chance he has at remembering what the thing he didn't do is." Sai explained.

"I was just here to help her find you" at that she walked away, slightly glaring at each and every one of them as she left.

"I'm guessing all of you forgot about this too bu,t that really isn't any of my business, no-" Naruto cut her off.

"And what makes this any of your business?" He questioned her. She glared at him, unfolding her arms she sighed.

"If it wasn't any of my business then I wouldn't have had to hunt you down with Tsunade-sama. Also she _IS_ **my** _SISTER_! This effects me in **_sooo_** many ways! Therefore, _this. Is. My. Business." _she finished with sickly sweet smile on her lips.

* * *

**Ya I got bored and my back is killing me from sitting on the edge of my bed writing this. Hope you like this and I want at least ten reviews before I put up the next chapter!**

**I don't really mind what you say in your review, it just makes me happy and gets me motivated knowng that someone is reading this.**

**~O.S.S.F**


End file.
